Adameck (DBAS)
Adameck (エイダメック, Eidamekku) is a character in Dragon Ball AS making its debut as the primary antagonist of the eighth saga. Hailing from the planet Urikan, Adameck was originally a peaceful creature until it came into contact with a strange ore that severely twisted the creature's personality. Adameck carved a swathe of destruction from the West to North Galaxies before fighting the Rogues on the Moon. Adameck is finally defeated by the combined might of the Rogues and the Z-Fighters on Earth. Overview Appearance While Adameck's physical form is essentially entirely dependent on the matter it has currently absorbed and molded around itself, the creature's core never truly changes. Adameck's core is a small blue sphere with a circumference of twenty eight inches. The entire exterior of the core gives off a vibrant glow of blue light causing people to mistake it for a ball of light but the core is a solid object. On the "front" of the core are two adjacent markings that look almost like painted on whiskers. Above that are two angular indents with with lenses placed over them and two dot-like pupils that act as eyes for the core. After reaching its Brute Form, Adameck creates a shell around its core made of Ki which acts to hide the core by pretending to replace it. This shell takes the shape of a larger orb almost thrice the size of the original core, however being made of Ki the orb is not actually solid and fluctuates as "flares" pulse off of its form almost constantly. Adameck could also alter the shape of the shell into the shape of a dragon's head, resembling that of Shenron. The shell's size expanded further when Adameck entered its Gargantuan Form and could fit several people inside it. Personality Biography Combat Information Power Prior to its corruption Adameck had a total power level of ten, twice as much as the average human, and roughly the same as the average power level of its race. After becoming corrupted by the Shade Ore, Adameck's power began growing rapidly as it absorbed all kinds of solid masses into its form as well as energy from various planets. By the time it had reached Earth's moon it could fend off attacks from Baryton, Frost, and Serada with little effort. As the creature continued to expand so too did its power, to the point that the combined efforts of the Rogues and the Z-Fighters could do little to actually harm Adameck without attacking its few specific weak points or chipping away at its constantly growing mass. Adameck had little power outside of raw offensive force with only a few specialized abilities native to all of its kind, with the aid of the Shade Ore however Adameck learned how to manipulate Ki in all sorts of ways allowing the creature to mix things it had absorbed with Ki in order to create a devistating offensive. Special Abilities Forms Pure Form In its purest form, free of corruption, Adameck appears almost as a child of stone. Made up almost entirely out of pebbles and small stones or rare stones that Adameck finds interesting. Almost three feet in size Adameck's form is almost humanoid with a small body of stones hiding much of his core, though the shell is thin allowing much of its glow to shine through. It has two arms that lack fingers, or proper hands, instead acting like a pair of mitts. It also has two stout legs with a ring of small stones around each to act as feet. The "front" of its core, where its face rests is the only place free of stones. Impure Form After absorbing the Shade Ore Adameck aggressively absorbs any nearby objects that it can in order to expand itself, within minutes Adameck becomes comparable in size to a fully grown human. Its core retreats into its upper body with a thick layer of rocks to protect it from harm. To accompany its larger body hands are properly created alongside fingers made out of small stones. Adameck also rids itself of the original ring of stone surrounding its legs and instead plants its legs into the ground where it continually absorbs earth into its form which allows it to stay standing as well as move faster. Its Impure Form goes under a change after leaving Urikan where it absorbed the majority of a space ship. Much of the ship's outer plating replaced the upper body of Adameck's form giving it a dingy-white shell instead of a mismatched form of various minerals and ores. It latched the ship's wings onto its upper arms as well as replacing the lower half of its legs with the propulsion system of the ship which allowed Adameck the ability to fly. Brute Form After absorbing the remains of a crashed satellite as well as one of the Space pods belonging to the Rogues, Adameck reconstructs its form for the second time to accomodate its newly absorbed machinery. Its left arm is bulked up with the rocks with the most density, making it larger and stronger than the rest of its body. While considerably less bulky the right arm is made up of the majority of the satellite, using an attached laser weapon instead of a hand. The remainder of the arm makes up a small portion of the "ball"-shapped upper body. The engines that make up the legs in its Impure Form are now hidden inside the main body where they jut out of its back. In between both engines sides the propulsion system of the absorbed space pod. The rest of the absorbed machinery of from the space pod was fused with several rocks in order to create sturdy legs and feet. All in all the Brute Form looks like Adameck is teetering on falling over but isn't quite there just yet. Gargantuan Form Trivia *Adameck's name is a play on the Czech name Adámek which itself is derived from Adam. In the Talmud, Adam is said to have been initially created as a golem. *Adameck bears similarities to the Vaathkree, a species in the Star Wars Expanded Universe which absorbs minerals and metals in order to create armoured plating during its growth cycle. Category:Aliens Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters